


Pokémon Jungle Adventures

by Granium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granium/pseuds/Granium
Summary: All of us have experienced the Pokémon World from one side, the side of the trainers, but now it's time for us to experience it from the side of the Pokémon. This is the story of Litleo and his friends in the mysterious jungle of Veilunar. How many people will change because of Litleo, how much will Litleo change and will Litleo ever find out about his father's disappearance? Only time will unveil what kinds of mysterious encounters Litleo will experience.





	Pokémon Jungle Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Granium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granium/gifts).



> This story is dialog based story, meaning that each chapter is a dialog script with a few narrations. If you don't like this style of story, you have been told.

**Pyroar (Female)** : Are you ready, honey?

**Litleo** (Male) : Yes, mom. *whispering* Do I really have to go to that 'school', though?

**Pyroar** : Litleo, we talked about this!

**Litleo** : Fine, mom. (But I don't want to go).

**Pyroar** : What was that?

**Litleo** : Nothing, nothing.

**Pyroar** : Ok, then. Let's go!

At School..

**Pyroar** : *whispering* Alright, then. I will be depending on you to take care of my little Litleo, Meganium.

**Meganium** (Female) : *whispering* Of course! Don't worry yourself. I have been meaning to ask you, though. How has Litleo been dealing , you know, his father?

**Pyroar** : *whispering* Oh! He's actually taking that surprisingly well. I thought he was gonna be sad for a very long time, but not at all! I am afraid this might leave a long-term effect on him, but I will make sure to deal with that. Thank you for asking.

**Meganium** : *whispering* You shouldn't thank me, I am only doing what's right. Also, if you need anything, tell me, I am always open.

**Pyroar** : Thank you.

**Litleo** : I am not trying to butt in or anything, but. What is it that you guys are talking about and don't want me to know?

**Pyroar** and **Meganium** : Nothing! Nothing at all.

**Litleo** : You guys are suspicious.

**Meganium** : Litleo, honey, why don't you go to the classroom and introduce yourself? Me and your mom will talk about some stuff and then I will follow you.

**Litleo** : But I want to know what you are talking about.

**Pyroar** : *angrily* Litleo, I don't think I need to remind you about what we said yesterday.

**Litleo :** Fine, mom, I will go.

In the classroom..

**Emolga** (Female) : And then I told her "Mom, I don't wanna go". Huh! Who's this kid?

**Litleo** : Don't call me a kid.

**Pikachu** (Female) : *sarcastically* DoN'T CalL ME a KiD. *shouting* WHO ARE YOU KIDDING, YOU ARE NOTH-

**Exploud** (Male) : *shouting* PIKACHU, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO BULLY ANYBODY.

**Pikachu** : Fine, fine. (Who does he think he is? My dad, Raichu, owns this school. If I told him to, he would fire every single teacher in this school).

**Litleo** : (What a loud voice)!

**Wooper** (Male) : Never mind her, she's lame.

**Pikachu** : Excuse me?! How dare you call me lam-

**Wooper** : I feel the urge to remind you that I am a type that starts with a G.

**Pikachu** : Grrr. SHUT UP.

**Litleo** : (What did mom throw me into)?

**Meganium** : *whispering* So, Chikorita, do you understand the situation?

**Chikorita** (Female) : *whispering* Yes, mom. I do. *loudly* Oh! Hello there! Are you new here?

**Litleo** : Yeah. My name is Litleo. Nice to meet you!

**Chikorita** : Nice to meet you, too! My mom told me about you and I was hoping we could be friends?

**Litleo** : Of course we can!

**Wooper** : Yay! Look at us. A group of three great friends.

**Litleo** and **Chikorita** : (Who decides such a thing this fast)?!

**Wooper** : What? Why are you looking at me like that?

**Meganium** : Get ready, students. It's time for class.

**Everyone** : Yes, miss Meganium.

And, that is how, our group of three heroes met each other. But it isn't over, because there are still many, many more adventures in store for this Trio of Friends.


End file.
